


The Tube

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gordon has! no eyes!, bubby in his tube, extraction AU, gordon aint about that life, not for long though, not like they were removed but he just never had them, that's important if you don't know the extraction au on tungle, you should though its by talorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: When Gordon finally sees Bubby in his tube, he feels sick.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	The Tube

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the extraction AU, so uh... have some feelings about it!

Gordon... was tired. Tired and hurt, and, despite the fact that Coomer offered to keep carrying him, Gordon chose instead to walk next to him. It would be easier if two people could have guns out, could fight, even if Tommy could handle it easily enough. It was safer in the long run. Besides, he was already using Coomer’s sight. 

The group trudged down a hall, Gordon being supported by Coomer as they did, and Tommy pushed open a door. As Coomer looked inside, Gordon caught a glimpse of some large structure, circular in shape, that took up the entire center of the room. The backside of it was concrete, and, as they rounded it, the front part was glass. 

However, the moment he saw Bubby inside, Gordon froze. Coomer paused when Gordon did, looking down to him, but even when Bubby was out of his line of sight, Gordon knew. They had put him in a tube. His tube. They... they put him back in his tube. 

Gordon felt sick. 

Bubby was a bastard, yes, and Bubby had gotten his arm cut off, but even then, he didn’t deserve this. No one deserved to be... locked up like this, especially in the same place they had been created. The thought of it, the idea that someone had purposefully put Bubby in there, and Gordon felt... Gordon felt the panic. The implication of it, that they put him back in, that they could take him back apart, it hurt, and it wasn’t even Gordon in the tube. It was... 

He switched to Tommy, as Coomer was still looking at him. He was saying something too, but Gordon ignored it, on a mission. Tommy was on the other side of the room, looking at them, and in the corner of Tommy’s eye, he spotted the control panel, and Gordon pulled himself away from Tommy, catching himself on the edge. 

“How do we get him out?” He muttered, hands running along the buttons, but he didn’t know which one it would be, and-

Coomer was behind him again quickly, and Gordon switched back, locating the button quickly and slamming his hand on it, and the hissing noise caused Coomer to turn, catch the glass disappearing into the ground, and Bubby’s shocked, but relieved, face. Gordon relaxed, letting out a sigh. He didn’t.... He may have hurt Gordon, but even then, he didn’t deserve the idea that they could come back at any moment, do anything, and Bubby wouldn’t have been able to fight back. 

Bubby didn’t deserve that. He was an asshole, yes, but Gordon’s arm was gonna heal itself in the end, it was gonna be fine, even if Bubby didn’t know that. No matter how big of an asshole someone was, they didn’t... they didn’t deserve that. 

Gordon let himself breathe for a moment, before turning slowly, leaning back against the console. He switched, just for a second, to Bubby, and was able to glimpse the worry on Coomer’s face. He shifted again, feeling the exhaustion hit him again, and he huffed. “We should... we should keep going.” 

If they weren’t going to ask, he wasn’t going to explain. He still felt disgusted by it, but if they asked, he would tell them. 

They didn’t ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did that moment justice!


End file.
